


Nothing Left to Lose

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Neo's thoughts as he enters the Machine City...





	Nothing Left to Lose

You saved my life when my opposite number nearly cancelled me out, when I was stuck in the Matrix. I saved your life when the Agents would have snuffed it out, when you came into the Matrix even though I'd pleaded with you. You walked through hell itself to save me from the hands of an exploiter. But now you're gone and I can't bring you back. Now, I have to follow my path to the end alone. Single. Solitary. You gave me everything I needed to keep going, but now that I've lost you, what do I have left to lose?

It's all clear to me now: the score can only be settled with the price of my own life. That's a price I'm willing to pay, if that's what my opposite number demands, if it saves mankind and the Machines from their own folly, and if it keeps this from happening to another One. I'm going someplace you can't accompany me, even if you were still alive. How I wish you could be at my side, or that I could go where you have gone. Maybe I'll find you waiting for me, beyond the end of my road.


End file.
